Mach' uns glücklich
by Flabellum
Summary: Es war wie jeden Abend. Es war laut, die Luft wurde von Stunde zu Stunde stickiger und Lefous Laune wurde von Minute zu Minute schlechter. Langsam steuerte die Uhr auf Mitternacht zu, aber die Bimbettes machten immer noch keine Anstalten zu gehen. (OneShot, GastonxLefou, LefouxStanley)


_Oha, meine erste veröffentlichte FF – normal schreibe ich nicht viel Romance/Fluff, aber das hier musste einfach mal sein.^^_  
 _Als Neuling hier freue ich mich natürlich besonders über eine Review – aber jetzt erst mal ab in die Taverne:_

* * *

Es war wie jeden Abend. Es war laut, die Luft wurde von Stunde zu Stunde stickiger und Lefous Laune wurde von Minute zu Minute schlechter. Langsam steuerte die Uhr auf Mitternacht zu, aber die Bimbettes machten immer noch keine Anstalten zu gehen.

Lefou hatte sich zu Tom, Dick und Stanley gesetzt und beobachtete von weitem, wie die drei Blondchen an Gaston hingen, als wäre er ihr Hauptpreis. Lefou wusste nicht, was ihn mehr aufregte: dass sie ihn demaßen begluckten oder dass Gaston es zuließ.

Anscheinend mussten die drei Jungs an ihrem Tisch sehr erbärmlich aussehen, denn Louis gab Ihnen noch eine Runde aus.

"Geht aufs Haus!", rief er von der Theke.

"Womit haben wir denn das verdient?", fragte Lefou und bedankte sich, indem er seinen Krug hob und Louis zuprostete.

"Habt ihr nicht.", antwortete Louis, "Ist nur Mitleid."

Lefou sah die anderen drei am Tisch fragend an, musste aber dann zugeben, dass sie alle wirklich nicht gerade glücklich aussahen. Zumindest tanzte heute niemand auf dem Tisch, statt dessen starrten alle die Wand oder ihren Bierkrug an.

"Was ist los mit euch, Leute?", fragte Lefou, "Schweren Tag gehabt?"

"Ich glaube, meine Frau geht mir fremd.", sagte Tom.

"Mit wem?", fragte Lefou.

"Mit Dick.", Tom nickte zu Dick.

"Oh.", sagte Dick.

Es herrschte kurz Stille und keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Anscheinend waren sowohl Tom als auch Dick schon zu betrunken, um die Gewichtigkeit dieses Gesprächs noch begreifen zu können, also warf Lefou Stanley einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu: "Wie sieht's bei dir aus?"

Stanley sah ihn komisch an, er wirkte plötzlich fast wie ein aufgeschrecktes Reh. Er starrte Lefou erst durchdringend an und dann durch ihn hindurch.

"Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du es nicht sagen willst.", sagte Lefou schnell, bevor es peinlich wurde, "Dann ein andermal."

"Kann's nicht sagen.", nuschelte Stanley genervt in seinen Bierkrug und schaute weg. Lefou fragte sich, was los war. Tom nickte kurz ein und sein Glas fiel um. Louis fluchte. Die Bimbettes kicherten.

Lefou beschloss gerade, dass es wohl endgültig Zeit war zu gehen, da fragte Dick ihn: "Was ist mit dir? Du siehst aus, als hätte dir jemand in den Stiefel gepinkelt."

Lefous Blick wanderte wie ferngesteuert zu Gaston und den Mädchen, noch bevor er es verhindern konnte. "Ach.", sagte er und sah wieder weg, "So dies und das."

Er sah zu Stanley und dieser sah ihn auffällig an.

"Erzähl's uns ruhig.", sagte Stanley.

"Du wolltest doch eben auch nicht reden.", erwiderte Lefou schnell.

"Aber im Gegensatz zu meinem Problem ist deines offensichtlich.", sagte Stanley und sein Blick wanderte zu Gaston. Lefou folgte seinem Blick, erschrak plötzlich über Stanleys richtige Vermutung und tat ganz unschuldig: "Was glaubst du denn zu wissen?", er lehnte sich dabei möglichst lässig mit einem überheblichen Grinsen zurück, als wollte er Stanley herausfordern, "Wenn es doch so offensichtich für dich scheint."

"Du bist eifersüchtig.", sagte Tom und nahm noch einen Schluck.

Lefou konnte seine Maske der Coolness nicht bewahren und sah erst ihn und dann Stanley schockiert an. Wussten sie es etwa alle?

"Eifersüchtig?", er fiel schnell wieder in seine gleichgültige Rolle, "Auf wen sollte ich eifersüchtig sein?"

Ironischerweise lachte Gaston genau in diesem Moment laut auf.

"Ist doch klar.", sagte nun auch noch Dick und rülpste, "Auf Gaston."

"Auf Gaston?", fragte Lefou und ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, "Wieso das?"

"Weil er alle Mädels kriegt.", schlürfte Tom und Dick nickte zustimmend.

Lefou sah seine Chance und spielte mit: "Naja, ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mich nicht stört, das stimmt. Es hängt ja eigentlich immer irgendein Mädel an ihm." und damit hatte er noch nicht einmal gelogen.

"Du musst ihn ja wirklich sehr mögen, wenn du trotz alledem noch so ein enger Freund bist.", sagte Stanley.

Lefou wollte gerade antworten, doch etwas in Stanleys durchdringendem Blick beunruhigte ihn nach wie vor.

"Ähm, ja-", stotterte er und sah Stanley dabei komisch an, "Wir mögen uns ja auch sehr. Glaube ich.", es klang eher nach einer Frage als nach einer Aussage.

Stanley zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber glücklicherweise unterbrach Gastons voluminöse Stimme in diesem Moment den peinlichen Augenblick: "Lefou!"

"S-sorry, ich muss kurz... also... Moment.", stammelte Lefou, stand auf und eilte zu Gaston, der immer noch von der Horde Bimbettes belagert in dem großen Sessel vor dem Kamin saß und ihn zu sich winkte.

"Gaston?"

"Lefou, mein Freund.", Gastons Stimme versetzte ihn kurz in eine andere Dimension, aus der er aber schnell zurückkommen musste, um den Rest mitzubekommen: "Wenn du nun die Wahl hättest: Welche der drei würdest du mit nach Hause nehmen?", Gaston smilte und alle drei Bimbettes kicherten.

Lefou wusste genauso gut wie Gaston, dass es niemals eine der dreien bis zu Gaston nach Hause schaffen würde, aber er wusste genau, welche Aufmerksamkeitsdosis nötig war, um sie bei der Stange zu halten. Und das gefühlt seit Jahren.

"Nun sag schon!", forderte Gaston und Paulette errötete, als er sie kurz am Hintern berührte, "Welche gefällt dir am besten?"

"Die, die als erste endlich nach Hause geht.", ächzte Lefou.

Für eine Sekunde dachte er, er habe nun sicher die Gefühle der Mädchen verletzt, aber sie hatten ihn gar nicht gehört. Statt dessen friemelte Paulette weiter an Gastons Manschette herum, während Paulette die Verdienstorden an seinem Revers bestaunte und Laurette ihm lächelnd etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was Gaston selbst nicht verstand, denn zeitgleich sagte er zu Lefou: "Bist du etwa schon müde? Es ist noch nicht mal Mitternacht."

Lefou wollte antworten 'Es macht mich schon seit Jahren müde.', aber er beließ es bei "Ich gehe nach Hause." Er wollte sich das verwobene Knäuel vor ihm nicht länger ansehen.

"Du enttäuschst mich, Lefou.", Gaston klang fast beleidigt, doch als Lefou genauer hinsah, lächelte er immer noch. So wichtig war es ihm sicher nicht, ob Lefou nun hier war oder nach Hause ging. Er hatte seine Bewunderer ja bei sich.

Lefou sah zu seinem Tisch herüber. Tom war eingeschlafen, aber Stanley schaute ihn immer noch durchdringend an. Es wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen, jetzt direkt zu gehen und sich nur noch im Vobeigehen von den Jungs zu verabschieden, wäre da nicht Gastons nächste Frage gewesen: "Was stimmt eigentlich mit Stanley nicht?"

Auch die Blicke der Bimbettes wanderten nun zu Stanley und Lefou wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Ein Facepalm später wandte er sich wieder Gaston zu und sagte: "Er glaubt, dass ich eifersüchtig bin."

"Eifersüchtig?", fragte Gaston und die Bimbettes lachten. Sie bekamen also doch noch etwas von der Außenwelt mit.

"Ja, auf dich.", sagte Lefou schnell, "Wegen der Mädchen."

"Die Mädchen?"

"Das habe ich so nicht gesagt.", hörte Lefou Stanleys Stimme plötzlich direkt neben seinem Ohr und wollte einfach nur weglaufen. Er spürte, wie ihm Stanley lässig den Arm um die Schulter legte, was ihn offensichtlich an der Flucht hindern sollte. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch sah er Stanley flehend an, aber dieser sagte nur: "Du bist nicht eifersüchtig auf Gaston. Du bist eifersüchtig auf die Mädchen."

Für einen Moment lagen die Worte reaktionslos im Raum. So lange dauerte es eben, etwas zu verarbeiten, woran man so noch nie gedacht hatte.

Die Bimbettes lachten als erstes. Dann grinste Stanley. Gaston lachte als letztes, aber am lautesten. Lefou fiel es leider zu spät ein, dass beherztes Mitlachen ihn vielleicht vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten bewahrt hätte. Statt dessen stand er nur da und sah Gaston verzweifelt an. Gaston selbst merkte es gar nicht, aber Stanley neben ihm sagte nur: "Bingo.", klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ging.

"Bingo?", fragte Gaston und lachte plötzlich nicht mehr, "Wieso Bingo?"

Er sah Lefou fragend an und dieser sah gerade seine ganze Welt untergehen, also drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und folgte Stanley nach draußen.

"Lefou!", hörte er Gaston noch brüllen, aber er wusste, dass er ihm nicht folgen würde. Vermutlich war es Gaston gar nicht möglich, sich mit dem Gesagten wirklich auseinander zu setzen, das passte nicht in seine Welt. Und wenn Lefou ehrlich zu sich war, war er selbst auch nicht in der Lage, sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Als er die Tür der Taverne hinter sich ins Schloss fallen hörte, war es, als hätte er die Tür zu seinem normalen Leben zugeschlagen. Alle wussten es. Auch Gaston.

"Wieso hast du das getan?", fragte Lefou, als er Stanley endlich eingeholt hatte.

Der Herbstwind wehte kühl durch die Gässchen und er zog sich seine Jacke enger um den Körper.

"Weil du selbst es doch nie getan hättest, oder?", fragte Stanley und lief einfach weiter.

"Aber das ist doch verdammt noch mal meine Sache, das zu entscheiden.", wetterte Lefou.

"Manchmal muss man die Leute eben zu ihrem Glück zwingen."

"Glück?", zitierte Lefou ungläubig, "Glück? Welches Glück? Du hast da drin gerade mein Leben um 180 Grad gedreht und kein Grad davon fühlt sich für mich nach Glück an!", er wurde von Wort zu Wort lauter, aber Stanley blieb ganz ruhig: "Ich meine ja auch nicht dich. Ich meine mich."

"Trotzdem kannst du nicht einfach mein dunkelstes Geheimnis-, "Lefou stockte, "Wie meinst du das?"

Stanley blieb endlich stehen. Er sah Lefou an und überlegte. Anscheinend entschied er, dass nun sowieso alles egal war, denn er fing an zu erklären: "Ich glaube, dass Gaston auch etwas an dir liegt."

"Naja, das hoffe ich doch.", sagte Lefou, "Es ist zwar manchmal nicht sehr offensichtlich, aber im besten Fall-", Stanley unterbrach ihn: "Ich meine, dass er deine Gefühle erwidert."

Es herrschte wieder einige Sekunden Stille, dann war es Lefou, der herzhaft loslachte. Stanley sah ihm genervt dabei zu, wie er vergeblich versuchte, sich wieder einzukriegen, aber jedes Mal von Neuem in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

"Ich meine es ernst.", sagte Stanley, was zu einem weiteren Lachanfall seitens Lefou führte.

"Bester Witz seit Jahren.", Lefou heulte, aber weder er noch Stanley konnten genau sagen, ob es vom Lachen kam oder nicht.

"In Ordnung, also Gaston - der schönste, stärkste, beliebtest Mann im ganzen Städtchen - fährt auf mich, Lefou - den Trottel der Nation - total ab. In Ordnung, kapiert.", Lefou lachkicherte noch einmal kurz, bevor er es auf den Punkte brachte: "Mal angenommen, das wäre wahr,", er lachte noch einmal, "was hätte das Ganze mit deinem Glück zu tun?"

"Dass ich dich nicht mehr leiden sehen muss."

Lefous leises Gickeln verstummte abrupt. Er sah Stanley fragend an. Stanley antwortete nicht gleich, sondern wartete, bis Lefous Kopf das Gesagte verarbeitet hatte, dann bestätigte er: "Ja, richtig gehört."

Lefou konnte die Anspannung in Stanleys Augen sehen. Stanley spürte es und schaute weg. Lefous Blick fiel auf Stanleys Hände, die zu festen Fäusten geballt waren. Sie zitterten. Es war wahr.

"Oh mein Gott, hast du gerade-", Lefou musste sich erstmal sammeln, "-hast du gerade Gaston von meinen Gefühlen erzählt, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie erwidert, damit ich glücklich bin, was wiederum...", Stanley vervollständigte: "...mich glücklich machen würde. Ja."

Lefous Kinnlade fiel runter und er sah Stanley an, als hätte er gerade das gesamte Alphabet auswendig und fehlerlos aufgesagt, aber das konnte nur eine im Dorf und die verweigerte zurzeit vehement Gastons Heiratsanträge.

"Belle.", sagte Lefou, weil ihm nichts anderes einfiel. Er stand immer noch mit offenem Mund da.

"Tarnung.", war sich Stanley wohl sicher, "Meinst du etwa, jemand wie Gaston würde sich die Blöße geben und öffentlich die Gefühle für seinen besten Freund offenbaren? Rechne niemals damit, dass aus euch beiden offiziell etwas wird. Es wird sicher für immer eine Sache hinter geschlossenen Gardinen bleiben."

Lefou lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und die Härchen auf seinen Armen stellten sich kurz auf.

"Seit wann...?", stotterte er und damit war nun Stanley gemeint.

"Seit ein paar Jährchen.", Stanley lächelte die Antwort weg, als wäre sie nichts.

Lefou versuchte es, aber er konnte das alles, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war, nicht auf einmal verarbeiten. Seine Ohren rauschten, ihm war heiß und er suchte verzweifelt nach den passenden Worten für Stanley, aber er fand sie nicht.

"Schon gut, du musst nichts sagen.", erlöste Stanley ihn und legte ihm freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter, "Ich weiß ja, dass dein Herz jemand anderem gehört." Die Tatsache, dass er bei diesen Worten immer noch milde lächelte, trieb Lefou die Tränen in die Augen.

"Lefou!", das war Gaston, der gerade aus der Taverne stürmte. Lefou kannte ihn wohl schlecht, wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass er dieses Thema einfach so auf sich sitzen ließ.

"Danke fürs Zuhören.", sagte Stanley und wollte schnell verschwinden.

"Warte.", brachte Lefou heraus.

Stanley drehte sich noch mal zu ihm um: "Ist schon gut. Und jetzt schnapp' ihn dir.", er lächelte wieder, "Mach' uns glücklich."


End file.
